The Story Begins
by ColorMeTechno
Summary: Hey guys I deleted this one because I found to many errors on it so I fixed it up a bit and I'm putting it back up. Oh, I'm going to work more on it...squees


PsychoHeather:Yeah Um this is one of the better begining ones

Ed,Al,Roy:She does not ownFullmetal Alchemist.-_Roy in background-"I thinkFullmetal wished she did.."_

Ed:WHAT WAS THAT?

Sirius and Remus: An she dosen't own Harry Potter Either

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**THE ARRIVAL OF THE ALCHEMISTS**

**It was a dark cold night on Grimlaud Place, Furu stood silently outside of the house that she shared with her Father Remus Lupin, her friend Josie and her Father Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Small puffs of white smoke escaped her mouth as she shivered from the cold her short strawberry blonde hair had numerous red and black ribbons in it.Her blue-green hazel stone grey looking eyes scanned the road for someone or something. She was always told not to go outside after dark but she really didn't pay any mind to that rule because she always sneaked out. Her pale milky white skin glowed softly in the light of the tall black metallic street lamp, snow began to fall slowly onto the ground. Furu's bare feet tinging a bright pink color as the slowly covered with snow. She was wearing her overly sized Fullmetal Alchemist hoodie which hung down to her knees and a pair of short red shorts beneath the awesome hoodie. Furu was only fourteen but a fifth year at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , she was half werewolf and half witch. She had been friends with Edward and Alphonse Elric sense she was three and was taken away from them along with Josie when she was eleven and Josie was twelve. She heard the low rumble of a engine from a 1936 chevy car, and she was right she watched as the silky black car that was tainted with the white flakes of snow pulled up and came to a slow stop. The engine was killed and the handle of the back door was about to open she was holding her breath. The door opened and out stepped the large automail suit or armor, Alphonse Elric. Edward was still sleeping in the car against the tinted window looking comfortably on the leather clad seat. Furu squeaked and jumped up flinging her arms around Alphonse's neck and holding onto him. Al gasped and wrapped his large arms around Furu's tiny waist and blushed some as she kissed the side of his face. Another car door opened at that time and out stepped Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, he cocked a brow as he watched the strange behavior but his lips slowly went into a smirk as he eyed what Furu was wearing. Furu Looked over at the Colonel and screamed this caused Ed to wake up and nick his forehead on the lock for the car door.**

"**Al he's undressing me with his eyes!" screamed Furu sliding off of Al and hiding behind him.**

"**No he's not Furu-chan that's you imagination." Al said in his cute timid voice t then got slightly rougher as he looked at Roy"I am correct Colonel?"**

**Roy coughed a little blush on his face"Of course Alphonse I would never look at Furu that way."**

"**Now that's a load of crap if I ever heard it."said Ed sliding out of the back seat of the car and dusting himself off as he stood beside Al.**

**Furu smiled and looked at the short Ed and hugged him"Jose will be thrilled to see you Ed."**

**Ed laughed and smiled a cute wide smiled"I bet she will be."**

"**So _they_ get a hug and _I_ don't." said Colonel Roy opening his arms to Furu.**

"**Yes, because I don't trust you in the clothes that I'm in now!"Furu clung to Al's arm**

**MEANWHILE**

**Josie sat silently on her red and black clad bed running her fingers through her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy's, hair.Josie had long chocolate brown wavy hair which fell to her waist and green eyes.She had the intellengence of that of her mother Lily Evans and the temper of her father Sirius Black.She was a slender girl and had an aubrun color to her skin, she wore a loose fitted white school shirt that was Dracos and a pair of gren shorts.She moaned and rested her head upon his chest until she heard a scream outside which made her jerk out of dozing.She ran to her window and opened it looking down she screamed loudly causing Draco to wake up and sit abruptly up.**

**"Whats going on did Potter die.. did I miss something good!" said the sleepy Malfoy.**

**"Eds here! EDS HERE!" screamed Josie grabbing her near by coat that looked I dentical to Edwards and ran down and was about to open the door but was hit in the face by it opening and on the other side was the Colonel.**

**NOW**

**"I think I hit something.." said Roy blinking and opening the door more. There standing and clutching her bloody nose was Josie. Furu looked furious.**

**"You bastard you hurt my Josie!" screamed Furu hitting the Colonel severaly hard causing him to clutch his shoulder in pain.**

**"Way to go Colonel...nice first impression." said the scoffing Ed as he went to check if Josie would live.**

**"Hey I didn't know she was there!" Roy said shaking his head.**

**"You broke my nose you jerk!" shouted Josie as she held her bleeding nose and headed for the kitchen quickly.**

**At that moment Draco was walking down the stairs followed by a disgruntled looking Sirius and Remus.Sirius stopped as his nose twitched smelling blood as he watched his daughter run for the kitchen.This was because of his hightened sences, he knew that Josie wasn't menstruating, and that was because of his speical Daddy senses.Sirius now had something to worry about and he was on his daughters heels as Josie went into the Kitchen.Remus looked at his daughter,he felt oddly out of place in his pink ducky pajamas and his hair thourghly messed up.Remus then looked at Roy.**

**"Could you shut the door please its cold enough in here with out snow flying about in the air and covering the floor."Remus nodded at the door, and Roy nodded and went to shut it. Remus then rounded on Furu"How many times have I told you to not go outside after dark?"**

**"But Daddy I was..." Furu was cut off by her father again.**

**"Do you know what could've happened, You know I have this rule because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt right..." Remus put his hands on his daughters shoulders as he looked down at her.**

**"Yes I know, but Daddy.." Furu was cut off this time by Alphonse.**

**"Mr. Lupin she was only excited," said Al"she wanted to see me and brother again."**

**"Well..." Remus looked leaniant"If it was only for that now promise me you wont do it again?"**

**"I promise, Oh and Daddy Thats Colonel Roy hes the one who broke Joses nose..."Furu smiled.**

**"...Heh... Well I guess I should leave now."Roy then turned towards the door after Al and Roy exchanged salutes.**

**"Thank God that bastards gone!" said Ed coming out of the kitchen one arm around Josies shoulders.Siruis was fallowing them he yawned, he was wearing cotton black and red pjamas he looked like he was going to fall over his long black hair messed up and hanging in front of his eyes.**

**"Language Ed!" shouted Sirius as he headed for the stairs"Im going back to bed, theres a empty room across from Furus." Sirius then looked to Remus as if urging him to come on as well.**

**Remus leaned over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead"Night my cuddly Furu-chan." he then followed Sirius up the stairs.**

**"Hey Shorty get your arm off of my girl!" yelled Draco.**

**Ed fumed "Who you calling thats so small that you could squish with a toothpick!" Ed then began to beat up Draco.**

**"Nii-san!" shouted Al pulling Ed off of Draco.Ed continued to fume.**

**"I think our Dads are right we need to sleep."Said Josie in a nasealy voice."And besides I need to sleep off this pain."**

**"Yeeeeaaahhhhhuuug." said Furu nodding and leaning against Al.  
**

**Al had then let go of Edward who dusted himself off he had been here one to many times to forget where their room was so he headed up closely followed by Al who was carring the half awake Furu in his arms.Draco and Josie had given their goodnights and Draco had another fight with Ed,but Al and Furu wernt their to see this.Al was laying on Furus bed half awake now with the sleeping Furu who clung to him. The side of Furus face rested upon the forarm of Al, whom eventually drifted into sleep.**

PsychoHeather: Yeah I hope you guys liked the first chapter!

Ed:What Me and Jose were barly in it.. and you fell asleep with Al!

PsychoHeather:Soooo..

Al:Yeah brother Furus my grildfriend and you have.. well.. umn.. the other..

Ed: WHATs SO BAD ABOUT HER! .

Others:Nothing...

Roy: Why did I have to leave... That was crap!

PsychoHeather:Somehow you come back don't be so grrr..

Roy: o.o

Alphonse: Please Review!


End file.
